


don't wanna walk alone

by sunnybeas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, the boys are in love, two gay weddings in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybeas/pseuds/sunnybeas
Summary: Starlight and star-crossedTake me so breathlessWe could be recklessHe was gonna marry the fuck out of that android.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, slight hankcon - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	don't wanna walk alone

He fucking hates weddings. Tina's, bless her fucking heart, was no different. He was the maid of honor, a title he had reluctantly accepted only after prodding from both her and Nines, who insisted it would be rude to reject such an 'honor'. Gavin didn't feel honored. He felt flustered, fucking exhausted and the shoes Tina had picked out for him pinched. The suit she'd picked, dark gray with a white button up and a pale pink pocket square, made him feel like he was fucking choking, all done up like a prom queen. 

Add that to the fact that he hadn't seen Nines in the last five hours- it was a shit show of a day so far. His job was primarily done, just stand by and keep Tina collected until it was go time. He was taking his fourth smoke break, shuffling out of the mix because Tina's sister, still salty over her being skipped over for the part of maid of honor, kept throwing him dirty looks and it was making him itch. 

He fumbled for his phone and dialed for Nines. "I'm dying here, babe." He sighed. 

"I'll be there in fifteen, think you can survive without me until then?" Nines asked, smugly, his voice going all soft and pretty. 

The tension rolled from Gavin's shoulders and he leaned against the brick wall. Tipping his head back, he exhaled. He squashed the cigarette beneath his heel, no longer needing the fix. He felt sated. God, he loved him. 

"Hurry the fuck up, yeah?" He asked. 

"I will. I love you. Try to stay together until I get there." 

"Love you too." 

And holy shit, did he love hearing it. Gavin hadn't been one for exchanging 'I love you's' before Nines. Now, he had to say it every time they parted, every time he woke up to him, just- whenever the mood fucking struck. And it did, often. 

He hung up the call and exhaled again. Time to head back into the fray. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair. Tina would have his head if he ruined the little coiffed arrangement she had painstakingly spent twenty minutes on. He fiddled with the ends of his jacket instead. God, he couldn't wait until he could drink. 

The bridal suite was the same, tightly controlled chaos, girls scattered everywhere touching up make up, waving curling irons as they spoke. No one paused as he reentered so he snuck up behind Tina. 

"Mornin', beautiful." He greeted. 

She looked up at him through the mirror, beaming. She really was glowing, had been since Sam had proposed a few months back. Her hair was drawing back into an ornate braided bun, two strands craftily curled to frame her cheeks. Her make up was bare bones, very Tina like, some brown shadow and glitter in her inner corners and a sheen of pink lipstick. Her cheeks sparkled in the florescent lighting and Gavin wasn't entirely sure what kind of witchcraft that was. 

"How's Nines?" She wondered, smiling knowingly. 

"Good, on his way." Gavin responded. "Sounded fuckin' hot over the phone, can't wait to see what you picked for him."

Tina's eyes rolled and she shoved Gavin away. 

"Stop being horny on my wedding day, you creep." she chided, giggling. 

"I'm horny, like, twenty four seven, Chen." He reminded her. 

She fake gagged. "Save that for your boyfriend, asshole." 

Something shifted in her expression and she smiled, a wicked looking thing. She leaned forward, towards the mirror. 

"Actually, when are you and the big guy gonna tie the knot? You've been dating for longer than me and Sam." 

He snorted. "By, like, one week." He countered. "'sides, I wouldn't even know how to ask."

Tina slammed her hands on the vanity and the girls around her jumped, blinking in surprise. 

"You've thought about it!" She accused, twisting in her seat to point a finger his way. 

"I mean- not like, seriously. Shut up!" He stuttered through an excuse, smacking her finger out of his face. "Don't you need, like, to be doing bride stuff?" 

Tina was still grinning. "You wanna marry Nines." She gasped out. "You wanna put a ring on his little robot finger." 

" _Tina_!" He yelped out. 

There was a knock on the door and Gavin went rim rod straight. He shot Tina a glare before shuffling to answer it. He opened it just a crack and a gasp tore through his chest. Nines. Looking fucking gorgeous. His hair was pushed back, that little curl gone and gelled back. The outfit Tina had picked was fucking perfect, black slacks that accented his long legs and perfect ass, with a light blue button up tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And those suspenders- God, Gavin felt fucking blessed. 

"Nines." He greeted, breathlessly. 

He glanced back and Tina was grinning again, absolutely ferocious. He shut the door behind himself and immediately drew Nines in, grabbing him by the suspenders and pulling him down to his mouth. 

"I fucking missed you." He choked out between kisses, hungry and chasing for more. "You look so fucking good."

When they pulled apart, Nines' pale eyes were practically overcome by his pupils. 

"You look divine," Nines murmured, pressing a hungry kiss to his jaw, "I can't wait to get you home."

Gavin's cheeks filled with color. "Tina said no being horny on her big day."

Nines nose nudged against Gavin's. "You won't survive the day."

________

Turns out Gavin is a huge sap for weddings, specifically vows. He was fine walking down the aisle until he locked eyes on Nines, sitting somewhere in the second row. Connor and Hank are there too but Gavin doesn't give them a second look because Nines is glowing, staring at Gavin like he's something special. And fuck, the way he's looking at him, Gavin _feels_ fucking special. Nines always does that to him, makes him feel like more than he really is, makes him feel like he's not just some asshole with a bad attitude.

He barely registers there's some girl on his arm named Sarah or Sharon or something, because he's grinning at Nines, watching that LED blip blue, a visual fucking sign that he was happy- happy because of _him_. That was the best feeling Gavin could imagine. He took his place at the alter steps, just beside the place Tina would take in moments. He still had his eyes trained on Nines, who was turned slightly to watch Tina stride down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her dress, smiling wide and tearing up before she even reached the alter. 

Even still, he could focus on nothing but how good Nines looked, how he smiled, how his arms looked in that shirt- how he was looking right at him again. And holy shit- Gavin loved him. Like really loved him. Shit.

Standing there, listening to Sam and Tina recite their vows, say how much they loved each other- it put an absolutely resolute thought in Gavin's mind. 

He was gonna marry the fuck out of that android.

________

He found Nines at the after party almost immediately. Standing there, looking absolutely perfect, talking with Connor and Anderson. Gavin lingered in the doorway, catching the way Nines smiled at something Anderson says, how his chin tips back just a little, giving Gavin the perfect view of his long, pale throat. Gavin swallowed hard. That was his. Nines was his and he was going to make that a permanent thing, as soon as possible. He watched the LED slip into yellow and Nines turned half way to face the doorway, blinking as he took Gavin in.

Another smile spread over his lips, almost shy. Gavin was pulled towards Nines, like there was some sort of gravity drawing them together. It'd been years but yeah- there was no Gavin Reed without Nines anymore. They were a joint package, tied together willingly with a fuck ton of fights but far more love. Gavin made a mental note, jot that down for vows, as he met Nines halfway. Nines dipped down to kiss him, hand raising to touch his cheek tenderly, his other hand threading their fingers together delicately. 

"I missed you." Nines informed him.

"Missed you too." Gavin admitted, sheepishly, squeezing Nines' hand back. 

"Save me a dance?" Nines requested. 

Gavin snorted. "Yeah, right. I can't dance, tin can, don't even wanna see that attempt." 

Nines kissed him again, chaste, gentle. "I do." He murmured against his lips. 

Gavin flushed and shook his head. "We'll see." He said, softly, not an admission, not a promise. 

The smile on Nines' face was near enough to convince him to dance, at least once. Maybe. Nines brought that out in him, made him want to try, get out of his comfort zone and be better. It was fucking annoying. He loved it. Just couldn't let Nines know it. 

"You two done outshinin' the brides?" Anderson grunted from behind them. 

Gavin's eyes rolled. "Say that to Tina's face." He dared the old man, his eyes not wavering from Nines' face. 

His LED spun yellow briefly before returning to blue. His hand squeezed at Gavin's, a gentle chide. 

"Play nice." He requested, quietly. 

Gavin sighed and followed dutifully when Nines led them to the Lieutenant and Connor, who was lit up in a pink button up and gray pants, beaming as they joined him. His LED filtered yellow, mimicking Nines and Gavin _knew_ they were talking shit by the look on their faces. Nines was good about schooling his expression but as he acclimated to humans, he began slipping just slightly. He was more expressive now, years into their relationship, comfortable letting his guard down. 

Their hands still joined, Gavin tucked himself into Nines' side, not concerned with Anderson's response. The geezer was just as obvious with Connor. Even now, a hand was rested on the small of Connor's back. It was grosser when it was them, though Gavin admitted it was mostly because of his distaste for the man himself. Their relationship was confusing to Gavin, though he did very little to understand it. Nines was more receptive, partially because Connor was his not-brother. 

In the early days, when their relationship was a shit show and more tumultuous than Gavin cared to admit- Hank had really been there for Nines, or so he had heard. Gavin didn't understand their weird bond, didn't like how it struck him as father and son when, again, the old geezer was dating Nines' sort of brother. Even so, Nines took tuesday evenings to visit Anderson, they shared a drink or something and talked. Just talked for a few hours before Nines would come home, tuck himself into bed beside Gavin and kiss him hello. Gavin would mumble something, ask how the old man was, not because he _cared_ but because it was the polite thing to fucking do. Nines would always say 'fine' or 'connor says hello' to which Gavin would grunt and roll into Nines, itching to crawl into his skin, cheek pressed to his rock hard chest. 

Gavin didn't care about very much in the world, besides his cat, his job and his boyfriend- but Nines' tits had to rank up there as well. Seriously, they were perfect. It was wildly unfair that he had the ideal body and had to do absolutely nothing to maintain it. He was acutely aware of that body against his side now. He could feel himself sweating again. 

As if noticing his pulse skyrocket, Nines frowned and edged just slightly closer, his hand seizing Gavin's and his thumb brushing soothing circles into his pulse point. Gavin was sure his palms were sweating but the thought kept circulating in his brain. I have to marry this hot ass robot as soon as possible. 

"Excuse us." Nines said, smoothly, inclining his head to both of them before leading Gavin off. 

Gavin followed dutifully, because when your sexy droid boyfriend takes you somewhere you fucking go. Nines led them to a remote hall behind the open floor and pulled Gavin towards him gently. Nines brow was furrowed prettily. 

"You're having a panic attack." Nines said, plainly, releasing his hand to reach up to cradle Gavin's face delicately. "Breath with me, remember?"

And Gavin remembered, of course he did, because panic attacks were a repeating event for the both of them. They had learned fast how to talk the other down. Gavin liked skin contact and breathing exercises. Nines liked silence, darkness, pressure. But now- the counting did nothing. He wasn't panicking, well- not really. He was sure, resolute, but his mind was spiraling, thoughts completely overtaking him. 

"Marry me." 

Nines blinked. A second of silence passed- it was fucking agony. 

His hands fell to his sides and Gavin missed the contact. 

"What?" Nines asked, softly. 

"I said- fuck, just- I know, I _know_ it's crazy but just...marry me? Because I love you and for some reason you love me and we just fucking _work_ somehow and it's fucking great so- it can only get better, right? Right? Fuck-" Gavin stuttered through an explanation, running his hand nervously through his hair. 

Maybe it was a dumb idea, maybe Nines wasn't ready- fuck, maybe Nines didn't even want to marry him. The thought felt like a fucking stab to the gut. 

"Shit- I didn't mean to-"

"Gavin." And Nines cleared all of the doubt in a single movement, claiming his hands between his, bringing them up to his mouth to press his lips to the scarred knuckles. "You don't have to convince me."

Gavin's heard stuttered in his chest. "So- So is that a-"

"Yes. Of course, yes."

 _Fuck_ , that felt good to hear. Gavin's breathing went ragged as he inhaled sharp, dragging Nines down for a hard, desperate kiss. 

"You said yes, I can't believe you wanna fucking marry me." Gavin mumbled, dotting kisses between words. 

Nines hands carded through his hair. "I've known I want you forever for a long time, Gavin." He informed him. "I just thought...That is I- I was worried you wouldn't want me."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Gavin demanded. "It's us until the end, okay?"

Nines smiled, a gentle, soft thing. "Okay." He agreed, barely above a whisper. 

"What do we do now?" Gavin asked, dumbly. 

Nines smiled, wider now. "We could plan something like this, if you want."

Gavin's nose wrinkled. "No." He said, shortly. 

Nines kissed him, again. "Then something small, just us." Nines suggested. 

"Now." Gavin said, again, speaking before thinking. "Right now."

Nines blinked, LED spiraling yellow as he thought it over. "Now." He echoed. 

"Why not?" Gavin asked. 

"We're at your best friend's wedding." Nines responded. 

"Want her blessing?" He asked, decidedly. 

Gavin wanted forever _now_. He didn't know how much time he had with Nines. He didn't want to waste anymore of it not being his husband. 

Gavin tugged at Nines' hand, pulling him forward. He was led back into the dancing hall, weaved through swaying couples, and towards the pair of brides, who were talking animatedly with guests. Gavin tapped at Tina's shoulder and he leaned in to whisper to her. Her eyes went wide and she looked to Nines, grinning. She nodded and turned to Gavin, pulling him into a hug. 

"You assholes have an hour until midnight, you better not have the same anniversary as us." She warned. 

"We can wait an hour." Gavin assured her. 

Tina smiled, tearfully, and looked to Nines. "You'll take care of our boy, right?"

"I always do." He assured her. 

She smiled. "Well, get going!" She shooed them away, turning back to her wife with a wide smile. 

Gavin offered his hand again and Nines took it, squeezing. He was smiling, giddily, because holy shit this was happening. 

"One moment." Nines asked, his LED twinkling gold. 

Across the room, Gavin saw another gold circle light up. Connor turned towards them, an unreadable expression on his puppy dog face. Then it shifted, to a wide, insufferable smile. He nodded and Nines returned it, smiling a dimmed down version of his own. 

"Get your big brother's blessing?" Gavin asked, teasingly. 

"And Hank's." Nines responded, watching with rapt attention. 

Connor spoke rapidly to Hank and the old man blinked in surprise, before nodding again to Nines. Nines let out a breath, unnecessary but full of tension. He then turned back to Gavin, smiling. 

"Are you ready?"

Gavin grinned. "Fuck, yeah."

"The closest chapel that serves android-human marriages is thirty minutes away." Nines reported. 

"Did you just look that up?" Gavin questioned. 

Nines shot him a wink. "I've known for months."

________

"We don't have rings." Nines pointed out, as they stepped out of the car.

The chapel they had driven to was a bit run down but it was one of the few that recognized android- human relationships. It was technically non denominational, just used the chapel as a broad cover term. 

"We'll get some later." Gavin said. "Are you sure about this? About me?"

Nines frowned. "I've been sure since the moment you first kissed me. I am all in, Gavin."

Gavin blinked back the burning at the back of his eyes. "Okay, save it for the vows, buddy." He mumbled, roughly. 

"Don't friendzone your fiance, _buddy_." Nines snarked back, smiling. 

"Fuck." Gavin laughed, shoving Nines playfully. "I love you."

Nines stilled. "I love you."

There was a way that Nines said it that made it seem so real, like he was saying it with his chest, like it was the truest statement he could think to speak. It was fucking mesmerizing and Gavin was so fucking glad it was him Nines said it to. He couldn't imagine not hearing it. 

Inside, they found a fairly simple front desk set up. There were no poofy dresses, no flair, just a very straight forward black and white theme. The man at the front desk beamed as they entered, greeting them brightly. 

"Evening, gentleman." 

"Hey, so we- oh shit wow, um want to get married." Gavin stammered out. 

The paperwork process was largely unglamorous, just legal documents stating most states didn't recognize android-human marriages and that this was mostly for show. Gavin didn't give a shit. This was real enough for him. Nines was there and that's all that mattered. 

"Alright, I believe that concludes the boring part. Now comes the fun part."

The chapel itself was simple, wooden pews lining up with a red carpet leading to the podium. They took their places at either side. And Gavin was sweating, again, not out of fear or anxiety, but because this was finally happening. 

"Are you alright?" Nines asked him, quietly. 

Gavin looked up, to Nines' open, flawless face, his pale eyes that used to creep him out, to the kindness in that face. He was sure. He was sure. This was everything and so much more. 

"I'm good, tin can."

"Alright, do you have vows?" The officiant spoke up. 

"No, but um, I can say something." Gavin said, chewing his bottom lip. "So, I always thought I'd end up alone. The way I was before...just- I was living for nothing. I wasn't good, I wasn't happy, and then you came along and turned everything on it's head. I can't fucking imagine being anywhere without you. And I- I'm gonna try everyday to prove to you that you're making the right choice on me. I fucking love you."

Nines' eyes went glossy and he smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners. There was a brief silence before Nines started. "Oh-"

He smiled, shakily. "Gavin. I didn't have much of a life before you. I was living a very sheltered life, without excitement, without purpose. You taught me so much about life and myself. Before I was contained, quiet, but you...it felt like you taught me how to be myself, how to be loud, to take up space. With you, I'm not afraid. That day you kissed me, told me you loved me, everything fell into place. I can't imagine being without you. You don't need to prove yourself to me, you've done more than enough. You're more than enough."

Gavin was tearing up. Fuck, he knew this was going to happen. 

Nines hand brushed the tears away. "I love you and I will never tire of how you smile, or how you drool in your sleep, or how you greet the cats before me in the morning or any intricate part of you that completes you. I love you now and I'll love you until the end. It's you and I, forever."

The officiant let out a soft sigh. "Beautiful," He sniffed, "I believe that says it all, don't you? With that, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now-"

Gavin wasted no time, standing on his toes to kiss his husband. His fucking _husband_. 

"I fucking love you." Gavin told him, fiercely. 

Nines, ever gentle, ever careful, took his face between his hands and held him so tenderly new tears came to his eyes. Everything was going to be okay. Nines was there, solid, strong, protecting, loved him so sincerely and strongly in a way Gavin had never known before. He knew this was what love was _meant_ to be. Safe, kind, fucking blissful. Gavin had waited thirty something odd years for this kind of love. He was damn sure not going to let it slip away. Not when Nines was here, smiling down at him, making him feel like the center of the fucking universe, like he fucking hung the moon or something dumb like that. 

Not when Nines lowered his lips to Gavin's and sealed their vows with a soft, sure, "I love you too."


End file.
